Le champ écarlate
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le champ devient rouge. Albafica oscille entre rêve et réalité, entraperçoit celui pour qui il a tout donné. Vient-il le chercher ? Maintenant, tout sera blanc.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je reviens avec un OS imprévu. Imprévu parce que jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée d'écrire sur ce sujet, mais en lisant le Gaiden d'Albafica – passé gentiment par mon amie **Zexy** – ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire sur le petit Poisson.

Cette chronique est très poignante et triste, une idée est venue assez rapidement. Il en résulte un texte sombre, j'aime retrouver ces ambiances dark.

Je vous laisse en compagnie d'un Albafica torturé psychologiquement et de Lugonis.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p>~~~OoO~~~<p>

**Le champ écarlate**

~~~OoO~~~

* * *

><p><em>Regarde ces liens blancs<em>.

.

Le champ devient rouge.

Tout est blanc autour de moi, ma raison s'enfuit, emportée par les effluves fleuris du muguet. Mon bon sens s'égare dans la réminiscence du passé. Je le revois comme avant. Comme avant, son sourire doux-amer m'irradie de quiétude, son aura bienveillante m'enveloppe d'une chaleur apaisante, je me sens si bien ici.

Une silhouette haute s'approche de moi, à pas lents. Quelqu'un se penche au dessus de moi, quelques mèches cuivrées me chatouillent la joue. Un souffle tiède embaumant la rose se dépose sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et je le reconnais. C'est bien lui, mon maître. Lugonis. Ce fantôme du passé revient pour venir me chercher.

Sans doute… Maître, pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ?

Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à propos de ce sang maudit qui coule dans mes veines ?

Je ne voulais pas vous quitter.

* * *

><p>Une main se pose sur mon front, écartant une mèche gênante. La paume se presse plus affectueusement au creux de ma mâchoire, cette caresse c'est…<p>

Lorsque le poison se répandait dans mon corps et que j'étais trop faible pour marcher, vous étiez-là. Quand je me tordais de douleur sous les couvertures, révulsé par des spasmes enflammant mes veines, vous étiez-là. Votre voix douce me berçait, je vous savais à mes côtés pris entre fièvre et délire. Jamais votre présence ne me quittait. Quand je criais le jour, la nuit, sous la rivière toxique se répandant en moi, vous étiez-là. Toujours, inlassablement, continuellement. J'avais confiance en vous, je savais que ce mal passerait comme à chaque fois. Parfois, la vivacité de la douleur était telle que je régurgitais ce liquide purpurin comme pour expulser ce nouveau poison qui attaquait mes entrailles.

En moi, en vous. Vous m'avez légué une partie de vous. Cet héritage maléfique je l'ai accepté sans en prendre la réelle mesure. Ma foi tant pis comme on dit, je ne regrette rien. Pour voir votre mine sereine, j'aurai donné bien plus que mon destin, je vous aurai confié ma vie.

* * *

><p>Le champ devient rouge.<p>

J'ai la vague impression de ne pas vous avoir laissé, je vous sens comme avant. Ce parfum si unique, personne d'autre ne le porte tatoué à même la peau. Nous sommes pareils puisque nous avons la même marque gravée dans nos chairs. La marque incarnate, la passion de la désolation.

Je l'ai accepté, n'ayez crainte… Ne pleurez pas.

La souffrance s'est estompée peu à peu, mon corps s'habituait à cet intrus qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je devenais plus fort sans en avoir conscience, tandis que vous maître, vous, vous affaiblissiez à cause de moi. Je n'ai rien vu.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas m'apercevoir que je vous menais à votre perte ?

Mon unique but était de demeurer auprès de vous pour le restant de nos jours. Vivre dans ce champ écarlate aux émanations enchanteresses. Je me moquais de ne pouvoir résider parmi les autres, ils ne m'importaient peu, du moment que vous étiez là. Vous.

Lugonis, le lien qui me lie à vous est plus fort que celui d'un père pour son fils car nous partagions bien plus que des moments quotidiens… Nous avions le même sang qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre, le même poison qui nous tourmentait ainsi que les mêmes maux.

* * *

><p>Le champ devient rouge.<p>

Ma conscience s'embrouille, je tombe dans un trou béant. Vous êtes devant moi, droit dans cet espace immensément vide. Trop grand pour vous. Le vent se lève, il est incroyable. Des centaines de pétales se soulèvent, s'évadent dans l'air lourd chargé de senteur entêtante. Depuis le temps je m'y suis accoutumé, j'adore leur odeur.

Les feuilles de soie rouge passent devant votre visage, entourent votre personne. Vous tournez la tête sur la droite sans me regarder.

— Allons-y Albafica, ton doigt.

Ce rituel je le connais par cœur, alors je me plie à vos ordres et lève mon index en direction du votre. Dès que les deux doigts se touchent, une décharge électrique m'agresse l'épiderme. Votre poison est encore bien cuisant.

— Oui maître Lugonis.

Une expression indéfinissable voile votre air serein. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Maître, ça ne va pas !?

Sans me répondre, vous redressez la tête en direction du ciel, le vent balaie votre chevelure cuprique. Des flammes pourpres dansent au gré de la brise fluctuante.

— Regarde Albafica… Qu'il est beau notre jardin.

Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre.

La pression qu'il y a entre nous se fait moins forte, je vous sens vous éloigner. Toujours sans m'affronter, vous vacillez.

Comment se peut-il ?

Vous chancelez puis tombez dans un bruit sourd amorti par les roses démoniaques. Les rosiers se resserrent comme pour vous protéger. Maître vous semblez si las…

Vos traits tirés résultent d'une grande faiblesse, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas les voir ?

Je fonce droit sur vous, m'agenouille à terre. Les épines de nos roses s'enfoncent dans mes cuisses, je m'en moque. La douleur est moindre par rapport à la terreur qui m'envahit.

— Tenez bon s'il vous plait maître !

Vos iris safres s'ombragent d'un éclat terne, la vie semble s'éteindre.

— Félicitations… Albafica…

Le timbre qui sort de votre gorge ne ressemble pas à celui doux de d'habitude, l'éraillure de la toux fait place au son clair d'antan.

Je ne vous reconnais plus, je ne veux pas le croire, je…

Un mince filet de sang longe votre bouche en même temps qu'une larme ruisselle de votre œil luisant.

— Tu as finalement surpassé le poison de mon sang… Tu possèdes un poison si fort… Capable de me tuer…

Je suffoque sous cet aveu, non ce n'est pas possible !

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Me tuer ?

Sans m'en rendre compte mes larmes se mêlent aux vôtres, une ou deux chutent sur votre joue, les roses semblent crier aussi, leurs épines se font plus acérées. Je n'ai pas mal, je m'en fiche.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

J'hurle ma rage comme jamais auparavant, tout proche de vous, je perçois le rythme de votre pouls qui ralentit. Votre souffle se raréfie, cherchant dans les profondeurs de vos poumons l'air qu'il vous manque.

Avec assurance vous plongez vos perles kyanites dans les miennes, je retrouve votre détermination en ce moment. Les filets carmin s'intensifient aux commissures de vos lèvres, les mots que vous prononcez meurent dans une inspiration.

— C'est le destin des Poissons… Au cours de ce rituel, nous échangeons notre sang, seul celui qui a le poison le plus toxique survit et montre qu'il peut apparaître sur le champ de bataille. Ce qui signifie, que l'un tue l'autre.

— Impossible… Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas si vous n'êtes plus ici ! Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence jusqu'à présent ? Je… Ne…

A ce stade, je perds le contrôle de mes paroles, je suis sidéré, anéanti ! Ainsi vous aviez tout prévu sans me divulguer tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce destin tragique. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser !

— Nous ne serions pas tous les deux seuls dans ce monde ?

J'ai besoin d'une réponse, tout cet entrainement particulier ne doit pas être vain ? Alors ainsi avant moi, les précédents chevaliers connurent la même vie de condamné…

— Ne pleure pas Albafica.

Votre tête s'alourdit considérablement sous le poids de la Mort qui plane au dessus de vous. Je soutiens votre nuque et vous redresse vers moi.

— Tu deviendras sûrement un chevalier des Poissons plus fort que moi… Je n'ai pas pu supprimer ta prédisposition naturelle au poison… Il y a seize ans je t'ai trouvé vivant et pleurant dans ce jardin empoisonné… Tu avais été naturellement aimé par les roses… J'ai cru que dieu m'avait envoyé un fils telle une dernière volonté, pour atténuer ma solitude.

* * *

><p>Pendant que mes sanglots se bousculent sur ma peau, je sens la chaleur de votre main me caresser la joue, essuyer mes pleurs. Ainsi pour vous je représentais bien un fils, celui que vous n'avez pas eu mais… Au fond de moi je l'espérais car vous êtes mon modèle depuis des années, plus qu'un père, un tout sans lequel je ne suis rien.<p>

Comment vous dire ce que je ressens ?

Votre visage se pare d'un rictus macabre, c'est la fin. Tout va se terminer.

Non ! Maître Lugonis ne m'abandonnez pas !

Une contracture, un spasme, un gargarisme, un jet de sang. La coulée toxique tâche votre armure, le doré se salit d'une marre grenat. Je vous perds.

Sans réfléchir, dans l'urgence de l'instant, je me colle contre vous pour vous retenir encore à moi.

— Ne faites pas ça ! Ne me laissez pas seul s'il vous plait ! Je croyais que vous et moi vivrions ici ensemble pour toujours ! Maître !

— Pardonne-moi s'il te plait Albafica. Tu as décidé de te soumettre à ce rituel afin de ne pas me laisser seul, tu es vraiment gentil… Et pourtant je… J'ai douté de toi quelques fois mais je veux que tu n'oublies pas cela… Je serai toujours près de toi.

Votre regard me fuie pendant que le dernier souffle s'évapore de vos lèvres. Votre corps meurtri n'émet plus de résistance, il se laisse aller mollement entre mes bras. Je vous dépose doucement sur ce parterre fleuri, linceul de votre fin. Au moins, vous mourrez parmi nos tendres amies, témoins de votre vie sacrifiée. Et moi je finirais comme vous.

Les pétales virevoltent tout autour de nous, vous adressant un dernier adieu. Ils s'éparpillent vers les nuages se dérobant à moi, comme vous en ce moment.

Je vous appelle mais vous ne me répondez plus. J'implore votre prénom sans résultat probant. Ma tête rencontre votre nuque déjà presque froide, ainsi vous m'avez abandonné.

— Mon sang était tellement empoisonné, que je vous ai tué.

Je presse votre corps inerte contre ma poitrine mais seul le battement de mon cœur m'indique ma nouvelle solitude.

— Mon sang.

Tout est rouge dans ce champ immaculé.

.

_Maintenant votre corps et votre passé seront teintés de blancs_.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span>NdA<span> :

Les phrases en italique sont les paroles prononcées par Luco dans le jardin de muguet, au moment où Albafica s'endort.

Les dialogues sont tirés intégralement du Gaiden, droits revenant à Shiori Teshirogi.


End file.
